


A distraction

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Death Eaters, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Jealousy, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Lily and James are very obviously a couple now, so Severus Snape needs something else to occupy his attention.





	

He watched them walk into the Great Hall at supper time – Head Boy and Girl, thick as thieves, no time for anyone else. Unconsciously he growled. How on earth did HE get to be Head Boy? He wasn’t even a prefect. Yet there he was strutting his stuff and showing off how he got HER.

Severus sighed. He couldn’t think of that day back in fifth year, when he had lost her friendship forever, without shame. It had been a reflex action, an aberration, but she didn’t care. Clearly, she had never really cared for him, not like he had cared for her. If his friendship, his love, could be thrown away that easily ...

_She’s not worth it._

He kept telling himself that, but while he knew it intellectually, his heart just wasn’t buying it. He had a horrible feeling that she would always hold a place there, whether he wanted her to or not.

_I need a distraction._

That was it. Definitely a distraction, anything that would take his mind off the two over at the Gryffindor table, canoodling together. What on earth did she see in him? Arrogant, pig-headed jerk that he was. Severus just couldn’t understand it.

“Something bothering you?” Avery’s voice cut through his thoughts and he turned back to his own table, surrounded by his own kind. Slytherins.

“No,” he said curtly. He’d never let anyone like Avery know what was wrong.

“Good,” Avery said through a mouthful of cottage pie. “Hey, you got plans for Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Severus shook his head. Aside from watching the Head Boy and Girl together and torturing himself with the thought that it could have been him on her arm, he had no plans.

“Good,” Avery said again, fortunately this time having swallowed his food. “Wanna come to the Hog’s Head with us? Got someone you might like to meet.”

This got his attention. “Who?”

“Bloke called Lestrange,” Avery said nonchalantly. “Don’t think you know him, bit before our time here. He’s got some good thoughts on how stuff ought to be, though.”

Snape looked at him. “How stuff ought to be?”

“Yeah.” Avery, his mouth full again, jerked his head towards the Gryffindor table. “Make it so Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers don’t get jobs like them two have. Keep the authority for the pure-bloods, see.”

“Ah.” Voldemort, Severus thought. The alternative leader of Muggle Britain whose aim was to right social mores to reinstate the old pure-blood families at the top of the tree, where they had always been. Where they belonged.

“Lestrange, you say?” he said. “Wasn’t there a Lestrange in about sixth year when we started here?”

Avery shook his head. “Yeah, but it’s not the same bloke. Older brother or something, I think. He’s right up with the Dark Lord’s folk, though. Great contacts.”

Severus cast another look over to the Head Boy and Girl. He’d like a world where people like James Potter could never again hold positions of authority. As for her, well she was a special case. Mudbloods weren’t really like her. But he’d keep that to himself for now.

“Sounds great,” he said, forcing a smile. “The Hog’s Head, was it? I’ll be there.”

“Great!” Avery said. “Good to get some more numbers. Tell you what, Snape, if enough of us join him, we’ll be able to set this world straight once and for all.”

Severus gritted his teeth and stared at the Head Boy. _Set this world straight? See the likes of you suffer?_ He sneered, hatred oozing from every pore. _I can’t wait._


End file.
